


Since I've Found Serenity

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2018 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All Cuteness Here People, Big Bucket of 'Awww', First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous!Kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: The door was intimidating as hell, now he was standing outside it.In which Kraglin thinks his idea is stupid, Yondu thinks it’s the best thing ever and it all works out in the end.





	Since I've Found Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Four: Green, Smile, Passion, Collection, First
> 
> You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD
> 
> Apologies – Kraglin seems to have developed my habit of the internal monologue during this XD

Kraglin had been first mate for five years and not once had he set foot in Yondu's quarters. The taller man hadn't thought it strange, the Centaurian valued his privacy.

Who the hell didn't?

He'd never approached the man after shift, so he hadn't had a need to go up to that strangely intimidating blast proof door.

Until now.

He knocked before his nerves got the better of him and looked down at the little figurine in his hand.

Yondu had saved his neck when that last job had gone tits up. The captain had pushed him out of the way of a shot.

A millimetre closer and Kraglin would've been dead.

He'd wanted to say thank you but didn't know how. So, when he'd seen the little glass figure twinkling on some junk stall in the marketplace on Knowhere, he'd nicked it. Sliding it into his pockets with all the other crap he carried around.

He sighed, shaking his head.

It was stupid.

He should probably just -

The door was flung open and Kraglin was greeted with a blistering scowl, which immediately morphed into confusion, "Kraglin? What's wrong?"

The Hraxian fought down the blush he could feel crawling up his neck, "Uh - I -" He shook his head.

_Get a grip Obfonteri!_

"Ain't nothin' wrong boss, I just - uh -"

The door swung open wider and Yondu stepped aside, "Get in here then if yer gonna stutter yer way through yer sentences. It's freezin' out there."

And because Kraglin was a good little Ravager who followed orders to the letter, he stepped into the room without even thinking about it.

The heat in the cabin was like a rainforest, humid and sticky. Kraglin could already feel his neck getting damp.

"Take yer jacket off Kraglin, you'll broil in here."

Kraglin did as he was told and pushed the jumpsuit down around his waist. He looked around the room as Yondu sauntered casually over to his desk.

The Hraxian realised with a start the captain was wearing nothing but a dirty white wife beater and loose black pants. The man's shoulders and arms were _built_ , muscles shifting back and forth as he moved. Yondu wasn't even wearing shoes and - huh - he had the same number of toes as Kraglin did.

"Ya wan'a drink?"

He realised he was staring - rather blatantly – and shook himself, "Uh - yeah? Sure, boss."

Yondu was being - friendly?

This was undoubtedly the strangest situation Kraglin had ever been in.

The main lights were low, but strings of fairy lights lined the ceiling where swags upon swags of nets filled with assortments of shiny trinkets hung. The little lights made all the things glint and shimmer like stars.

Kraglin wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

The room was almost - homey. Something the younger man would have never, ever associated with the captain.

In the corner near the desk was an honest to god tree, with huge green and purple leaves that would have easily been bigger than Kraglin's head.

It was like stepping into another world.

A drink was thrust into his hand and Yondu raised a brow, "If there ain't nothin' wrong, why ain't'cha havin' some down time? Ya work hard Kraglin - ya deserve it."

The Hraxian stared.

Who the hell was this guy and what the fuck had he done with Yondu?

The Centaurian huffed and rolled his eyes, "What?"

Kraglin shook his head slowly, "Boss? You ok?"

Yondu frowned, "Sure - but yer startin' ta test ma patience." His eyes were filled with humour, despite his words, "What'chu want?"

"I - uh - I nearly died tha other day." The Hraxian blurted out.

_Stupid!_

The older man's face turned serious, "Yeah, I know."

"And well - ya really saved ma skin - and - I wanted ta do somement ta say thanks but I didn't know what then I saw this an' I know ya like ta collect stuff like that." He thrust it forwards, blushing. "It's stupid, ya pro'ly dun wan' it but I thought o' ya when I seen it."

Yondu stared at the figurine in Kraglin's hands. Slowly he placed his glass down on the desk and reached out for it gently. "Ya got this fer - fer me?"

"Yeah." Kraglin looked away, "It were dumb." He bit his lip and looked back at Yondu from under his lashes, "Do ya like it?"

The Centaurian was looking at it like it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. "Ain't nobody ever got me nothin' before."

Kraglin snorted, "Ya ain't never had a present?"

Yondu shook his head and looked up at the taller man, "No."

"What? How can ya -"    "Kraglin this is -"

They both stopped and Kraglin chuckled, "You first boss."

Yondu's smile was blinding - it was honest and gorgeous and - shit - _that_ beat all the nebulas and every other incredible thing Kraglin had seen in the universe.

"Kraglin, this is tha nicest thing I ever had. Thank you."

The Hraxian snorted, "It's just some dumb trinket."

"No! No, it ain't. _You_ got it fer _me_. Ya didn't hafta but ya _did_." He pushed everything on his desk to the side and placed it in the centre. "See now, place o' honour that is."

He turned back with that same smile and Kraglin didn't think - he just gripped either side of Yondu's face and pressed their lips together.

Then his brain kicked in.

_What the **fuck** are you doing?! Oh my God, you're such a screw up! What is the matter with you?! Wait - wait - he just put his arms around your neck! Oh - holy shit, he's kissing you back! Run with it Obfonteri! You got this!_

Yondu's tongue ran across Kraglin's bottom lip and everything short circuited. He moaned and tangled his tongue with the other man's.

After a few minutes, Yondu pulled back, leaning his forehead on Kraglin's. He grinned, "Well, shit. Took ya long enough."

_Um - what?!_

Kraglin wholeheartedly agreed with his brain. "Huh?"

Of course, he was a tad less eloquent about it.

Yondu huffed out a chuckle, "Darlin', I been sweet on ya since ya started on ma crew."

_Um - WHAT?!_

"Ya have?"

"I thought it were obvious."

_Trying to pierce my eyebrow with your arrow every other day is your idea of **obvious**?!_

"Why didn't ya say nothin'?"

Yondu smirked, "I ain't really as confident as I seem. I play a lotta shit up - captain persona, blah, blah, blah." He shrugged, "'Sides, ya ain't never given me reason ta think otherwise."

_Valid point._

Kraglin never wanted to let Yondu go. His fingers dug through the thin wife beater and into chunky hips. "So - uh - what now?"

The Centaurian's smirk was devilish, "We ain't gotta be back on shift 'til 0700."

Kraglin brain started up a long list of things they could get up to until then.

_Filthy_ things.

He grinned, leaning back down and capturing the Centaurian's lips with his own.

He'd have to buy Yondu trinkets more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Green – Plant  
> Smile – Yondu’s  
> Passion – Kiss  
> Collection – Trinkets  
> First – Gift and Kiss ;)
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
